Changes
by sldlovestv18
Summary: Sequel to Baby's Day in Office. Spencer has to make a choice regarding his family and his job. Spencer/OC. Slight fluff. Story is probably better then the summary. Disclaimer: Criminal Minds, not mine. R&R


Spencer straitened his tie with a smile as he entered the kitchen where his wife and child were milling around. Tammy was drinking her morning coffee and little Nicky was standing by the counters, messing with the knobs on the doors. Nick was twenty-one months old now, having started to walk at around sixteen months old and having started talk shortly afterwards.

"Alright, time for daddy to go to work." Spencer announced, triggering the normal responses. Nick turned from his exploring and waddled towards him while Tammy just looked down at her coffee with a frown.

"Dada! Dada, beeeee." Nicky bounced on his little legs, stretching his arms up to gesture that he wanted to be held.

"Hey there, buddy." Spencer scooped the child up before squeezing him. "Daddy is going to go to work, so he will be back by tonight or in a day or two."

"Or five." He heard Tammy mumble under her breath and he sighed. His job had quickly become a point of contention between the couple in the past year.

"Can we please not do this again?" Spencer asked, sitting his son down, kissing the top on his head before standing upright. Nick ran off. He knew something bad was about to happen.

"Maybe when you finally listen to me!" Tammy sat her cup down and crossed her arms. "You need a new job!"

"And I told you, I love my job. Plus, the team can't take another loss after Rossi retired last month. It's not happening, Tammy, I'm sorry."

"You have three docrates and three BA's! You could be a professor anywhere on the planet! And probably get paid more then your current cruddy government salary!" Tammy sighed, tipping her head back. "I'm tired of worrying so much, Spencer!"

"I can take care of myself, Tammy. I have a dangerous job, you knew that when you married me."

"Well, I didn't think it would bother me as mush as it does, we have a son, Spencer." Spencer sighed and leaned against the counter as she did the same. "Look, I never wanted to be that woman, the angry wife who gives an ultimatium... But soon enough, Spencer, you are going to have to choose between your job and your family because I'm not sure how much more I can take..."

"Is this about the kidnapping two months ago?" Spencer asked, searching for reasoning. Tammy had been extra on edge since a kidnapping accident awhile back.

"It's about all of it, Spencer! The kidnapping, the hours, the hostage situations, the bombs! It's too much, Spencer!" Tammy rubbed her face.

"Look, Tammy..." Spencer sighed, glancing at his watch. "I'll think about it. I really have to get to work. I hope your doctor's appointment goes well today, bye." He gave her a peck before strolling away.

##############################################################################

Hotch heard a knock at his door, suprising him slightly. He wasn't expecting anyone. He called that the door was open and he saw his young college Reid step into his office. The moment that the young man stepped into his office he knew there was something very very wrong. Spencer looked so conflicted, about what, Hotch wasn't sure, but he had a feeling he was probably about to find out. Spencer stepped up to Hotch's desk with soft steps before placing two objects on his desk. His badge and gun. Hotch's eyes widened slightly but he didn't say anything.

"Hotch... I quit. My work for today is done and I will turn in my offical letter of resignation by tomorrow." Spencer sighed, biting the inside of his bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"May I ask why you are resigning?" Hotch said, brow raising as he registered what was happening. "I know you have of leaving before but you never have... why now?"

"It's just... This job has always been hard, and it never gets any easier... but I've been weighing the pros and cons and the pros aren't growing and the cons are and-"

"Spencer, be strait with me." Hotch asserted and Spencer sucked in a breath.

"Tammy and I had another... disagreement this morning. This job has always been tough on me, but now it is tough on her, and little Nicky to, and... I'm tired of fighting with her, and putting her through so much because of my job. I respect that you and JJ and the others can have this job and a family and the choices you've made in the past... but I can't do it anymore. I'm tired, Tammy is tired... And I don't want to leave my son without a father, like..." Spencer stopped and looked to the ground. "Tammy gave me an ultimatium- sorta, I mean it wasn't like she told me to quit right now but just- I'm taking it. I want... I want to spend more time with my family, be a father. I'm sorry but... I just can't do this job anymore, it's become too much for me to handle. I hope you aren't too upset with me."

"I'm not upset, Reid." Hotch said and Spencer looked up at him. He gave Reid a small smile. "This is your choice, I can respect it. I can't say that there was never a day were I thought that I should have taken Haley's ultimatium when she it to me because, well, just look how things ended up with her. Maybe if I had taken it, she would still be alive, Jack would have a mother. I wouldn't wish anything like that on you or wife and child. I'm suprised you've lasted this long, I thought for sure you were going to leave when your son was born."

"Thanks, Hotch." Spencer grinned. "It's really okay?"

"Of course, I mean will never really be able to replace you but we will survive." Hotch chuckled. "Do you have a plan for how you are going to tell the others?"

"I'm having a dinner tonight to tell them... You can come if you want."

"I'll be there."

"Great, now I am going to go pick up Nick from the babysitter and wait for my wife to get home from her doctor's appiontment. I'll see you tonight." Spencer waved his hand slightly before heading towards the door, stopping just short of exiting and turning his head towards Hotch. "It's been a pleasure working with you, sir."

"I can say the same, thank you."

##############################################################################

Tammy sighed as she turned the key and entered her house. She was so tired, but as of an hour ago she had known why. She was pregant, nearly two months along. She was trying to think of a way to tell Spencer after the fight they had that morning. Strolling into the living room, she was suprised to find Spencer there, playing with little Nicky.

"Spencer, what are you doing you home?" Tammy peeped as she walked closer to her husband, eyes slightly wide.

"I quit my job today." Spencer mumbled, bouncing his boy, not looking up at her. "And by the way, when you get over here, I swear I am not responsible for the smell, it's Nicky."

"Y- You actually quit?" Tammy's eyes went wide in shock. He did what!?

"I quit, like you wanted. I made some calls, I can start working as a professor starting the next quarter." Spencer looked up at her now.

"You... actually did it? For me?" Tammy found her hands clasped together infront of her chest. She couldn't believe it. He actually did it. "I didn't think..."

"That I wouldn't do it? I love you, of course I would do it."

"It's just, JJ, Hotch, Rossi, they all choose their, so I- I just... Is this for real?" She walked up, plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Yes, this is for real." Spencer smiled at her and gave her peck on the cheek. "I'm having a dinner to tell the team tonight. I don't expect you to cook though, if you don't feel up to it. How did the doctor's go?"

"It went fine..." She wasn't going to tell him about the baby right now. She could make it an announcement at the dinner tonight. She still couldn't believe he actually quit. Suddenly the smell that Spencer had mentioned earlier hit her like a sack of bricks. "Oh my God, Spencer, you are not blaming that on the baby!" Tammy gave him a shove.

"It's him, I swear! You know just as well as I do that our son is capable of making horrendous smells." Spencer chuckled, shaking his head, his hair flopping around like puppy ears. "The babysitter gave him Spagetti O's, you know what those give him gas. Isn't that right, buddy?" He gave the boy a bounce and Nick preceded to make his trademark guilt face. Lip poked out, eye's darting around, face half hidden in his father's chest. Tammy smiled.

"Awwwhhh, it's okay, buddy, come here." She scooped her boy up and held him close.

"Dada howme." Nicky gurgled up at his mother as he curled up in her arms.

"Yes, he is." She kissed his forehead as she leaned closer to Spencer.

"I am, buddy, and I'm going to be home alot more often now... with you and Mommy." Spencer wrapped an arm securely around his wife and rubbed a thumb against her shoulder.

"Weally?"

"Really." Spencer nodded. "I'm going to be around more, promise."

"Yay." Nicky giggled, kicking a little foot out, making his parents smiles grow. There was a pause for a second.

"Would you like a foot rub?" Spencer asked Tammy with a raised brow and Tammy's heart fluttered a little bit. When her and Spencer's relationship started, intimacy and closeness was an issue. Sex wasn't, but closeness and touching were a whole nother thing intirely. Even after they conquered that hurdle, Spencer still didn't like touching her feet, ever. She loved having her feet rubbed, he knew that, but the only times he ever really indulged her was when she was pregnant and for him to offer was very sweet.

"Yes please." Tammy said, moving so that her feet were at his lap and her head was at the the other end of the couch. "Thanks, Spencer..."

"You're welcome."

##############################################################################

"Alright, so where is my Pretty Boy?" Derek asked as Tammy lead him into the house. He wasn't sure what had spurred this little dinner event but it had to be important with how Spencer had been acting. The genius walked in acting weird, finished his work early, went into Hotch's office, left for lunch and never came back. They were all a little worried. They all knew that Spencer and Tammy had been fighting for awhile so that hadn't helped either.

"He is giving Nicky a little bath before dinner." Tammy grinned as she lead him to the space where Hotch, JJ, and Garcia were already milling around, sipping wine.

"Well alright, can I get some of that wine then?" He cortled slightly and Tammy obliged before strolling over to stir some pots.

"So, you seem happy." JJ called over to Tammy after a minute. "You and Spence start getting along?"

"We reached an agreement, yes." Tammy quipped shortly, not looking up so she didn't give anything away.

"Yeah but you seem extra happy... It reminds me of how you acted before, when you were pregnant with Nicky..." JJ smiled and Tammy could see where this was going. Damn profilers. "Are you and Spence expecting another baby genius?" She knew she couldn't lie out of this.

"Well... Yes, but Spencer doesn't know yet! So please don't tell him!" Tammy turned to face the team, who all smiled and started towards her.

"Awh, this is so great!" JJ chirped as they all congratulated her.

"It's not a big deal, guys." Tammy waved a hand.

"This is the best thing ever! Little Nicky is going to get a brother or sister!" Garcia hopped up and down slightly, clapping her hands.

"Please, talk a little louder, I don't think they can hear you down the street." Tammy shook her head.

"Oh, right, secret." Garcia covered her mouth, still smiling.

"What's going on in here?" Reid's voice sounded from behind the group, making them turn to see him with his son in his arms, all clean with half dry hair.

"We were just chatting." JJ said, not to quickly as to not raise suspision.

"Okay." Spencer smiled before sitting his boy down. Upon being sat on the ground Nicky let out a half screech, half gurgle and started to patter around, flailing his arms around before starting to roll around on the floor. The team blinked at the tot, suprised, but his parents were unfazed. Reid picked up on their suprise.

"Oh, yeah, he does this everytime he takes a bath. He tries to get dirty again but jokes on him because we just mopped the floor." Spencer smirked a little as Nicky stopped his rolling and glared up at his father, upset that he had been foiled. "I win again, buddy, sorry."

"Congratulations, Reid, you defeated a baby." Hotch smiled and Spencers smirk turned into a low-lidded unimpressed look directed towards Hotch.

"Hey, Nicky is a very clever boy for his age." Tammy defended, though she was chuckling with the others.

"That's right, he is, isn't that right, Nicky?" Spencer picked his boy back up, though as soon as he was brought all the way up, Nicky snatched up a lock of his father's hair and yanked on it. "OW! Nick, we talked about this! Ow, ow."

"Hand 'im over." Morgan laughed, walking over and scooping his honorary nephew. Nicky started to pout when he found no hair on Derek to pull. Foiled again. "That's right, no hair on Uncle Morgan to pull, you stinker." Morgan gave him a tickle under his chin, which made him giggle.

"Dinner is finished, why don't you all go and take your seat." Tammy flicked a hand towards the dining table.

"You need any help serving? I know that cook must have taken al-" Spencer started but Tammy stopped him.

"I'm fine, Spencer, go get the little man all strapped in and ready for his dinner."

"Hey now, I think we can handle getting champ here strapped in." Morgan said as he bounced Nick slightly.

"Just make sure he doesn't try to escape, strap him tight." Tammy agreed and the team shuffled off the dining room.

"You, an escape artist? I don't believe it." Morgan smiled at Nicky as he went to sit him in his highchair.

"Don't underestimate him, Morgan, he is Spence's kid, he's got magic in his blood." JJ grinned as she took her seat. "Plus I've babysat him, he's a slippery little thing."

"If you say so." Morgan said, strapping the boy in as the others took their seats. "So, what do you guys think is up with Pretty Boy and his lady? We know why she is happy but he doesn't, so what is going on? By the things I heard Reid muttering under his breath last week, they were ready to push eachother off a cliff."

Hotch, of course, knew they had stopped fighting because Reid had quit and the job had been the main source of their fights, but he couldn't tell them that.

"Maybe they worked it out." Hotch supplied but he knew it wouldn't be enough for them.

"But how, they were fighting about his job." JJ drew her brows together. "I mean I'm happy for Spence, but it is a little strange."

"You don't think he's quiting, do you?" Garcia gasped, clasping her hands infront of her chest.

Damnit.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that..." JJ said, but her face read a different story, she was nervous. Suddenly the team heard a small thump, followed by the sounds of tiny footsteps. They turned and saw that Nick was missing from his seat. "Well, Spence is going to be pissed."

"I'll be damned..." Morgan stared at the highchair, bewildered.

Half a minute later Tammy and Spencer walked in, Tammy holding a covered dish of what was probably the meatloaf and Spencer holding up little Nicky up on his hip. Spencer did not look impressed.

"Hey, guys, what did I ask you to do?"

"Make sure Nicky stayed in his seat."

"And what not you NOT DO?"

"Keep him in his seat." Morgan was trying not to laugh just Reid looked like an angry kitten.

"It's not our fault he is an escape artist, Vegas Boy!" Garcia wagged a playful finger at Spencer, which made him smile as he strapped his baby back in as Tammy went to get the other dishes.

"He's not an escape artist because I'm from Vegas, Garcia, you can't pass on what city you are from geneticly. He's just smart for his age... and slippery." Spencer rolled his eyes before pionting at his son and looking at him seriously. "No, no escaping." Nicky blew a razzberry at him.

"Alright, dinner is served!" Tammy burst as she wobbled in, akwardly carrying two bowls, one on mashed tatters and the other of peas. Spencer looked ready to pounce and help her with the dishs.

"Alright." Morgan clapped his hands as she sat them down.

"Before dinner starts, I- um- I have something I want to say." Spencer said, standing strait as a board and teetering on his heels slightly.

"Okay, shot, Pretty Boy."

"Um... I'm really sorry, but as of this afternoon, I am no longer working at the BAU." Reid tried a more technical approach but upon realizing how cold it sounded. "Erg, um, I mean... I'm sorry, guys... I just can't do this job anymore. I hope you aren't to upset with me... I just, really want to spend more time with my family." He laced his fingers with Tammy's as he said that and the woman smiled at him sweetly.

"Of course we aren't upset with you. We are going to miss seeing you everyday, but we can't be angry with you for trying to be happy." JJ smiled at Spencer and then the others, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Pretty Boy, what was it that you said a few years back? A bond of friendship lasts for like 500 years? We still got 480 years left in us." Morgan grinned.

"Yeah, 187, we are family. But I'm tell you right now if you don't keep me updated on that precious boy of yours, I will personally drive up to whatever university you are teaching at and strangle you." Garcia threatened in her loving, Garcia way.

"Understood." Spencer gave a snort of laughter.

"It's not like you'll never see him. He can still consult and guest lecture with you guys." Tammy said, squeezing Spencer's hand as she said it.

"I can?"

"Of you can! I'm not totally heartless!" Tammy gave him a little swat on the arm. "And while we are announcing things... I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Well, as it turns out, you are going to have... a little more family to be with in around eight months." Tammy and the others smiled while Spencer looked confused for a second before grinning.

"Tammy... Are we having another baby?" Spencer's grin grew more by the second.

"Yeah." She nodded and he swooped her up in a hug while the others clapped and shouted congratulations.

"This is great! Another baby!" Spencer chuckled, releasing her from his grip.

"Yes, it is." Tammy nodded. "But we better start dinner before it gets cold."

"Right."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Weird ending is weird and rushed but I wanna finish this so I can start writing the next chapter of Sent Back the Redo... Yeah. And I'm tired. And I'm preparing to kick midterm ass. Yeah.**

 **So alot of you probably hate Tammy now XD sorry, the idea wouldn't leave me. I'm thinking of writing another few sequeals but... Well, they are mostly revolved around Spencer and Tammy, and the family... and, well... I have read ALOT of bad OC/Spencer stories... And I really don't want this little storyline I've got here to turn into that... Plus I try not to write too much romance stuff... because there is WAY TOO MUCH of that in the fanfiction universe. I mean, seriously, am I the only one who like to read people just... hanging out? Doing friend and family and coworker things? Just me? Okay...**

 **Review, or whatever... yeah.**

 **EDIT: I got a review that pionted out an error in Nick's aging so I went aand fixed it! Opps!**


End file.
